


steamed, spiced

by scienceblues



Series: peapod mchanzo week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, obligatory chai fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceblues/pseuds/scienceblues
Summary: “We areworking, Jesse,pleasestop making cow eyes at him!”(Day 5 of Peapod McHanzo Week - On the Job/Mission)





	steamed, spiced

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed once again by middlecyclone!

“We are _working_ , Jesse, _please_ stop making cow eyes at him!”

“Fareeha, oh my god, you better be on the private line–”

Across the table, Hanzo lifts an eyebrow and looks at Jesse with a small smirk before dutifully returning to scanning the packed town square in front of them. “Ah, so you also get heckled by your sibling in the middle of more important things? I thought I was the only one with that privilege.”

The words are ambiguous enough, and Jesse fully believes that Genji lives up to being called a heckler, but the breath still stutters in his lungs for a second before he can ask, “Yeah, but that, uh. You _didn’t_ actually hear that, right?”

“I did not,” Hanzo says, hiding a smirk behind the rim of his to-go cup. “But I know what I sound like when my brother is being troublesome, and you sound _exactly_ like that.”

“Trouble’s the right word for it,” Jesse grumbles, draining the last of his drink. “No sign of our guy so far, right? Want me to get you a refill while I get mine? That oughta make him show up, just to be contrary.”

A small chuckle escapes Hanzo. “I would appreciate it. Here, let me cover the drinks this time–”

“Naw, don’t worry about it, I got it.” Jesse can feel his face flushing a bit, not helped by the hot Ilios sun bathing the outdoor table they’re seated at, and stands abruptly to get away. Fortunately the line inside Kofi Aromo isn’t nearly as long as it was when they first arrived to begin surveillance, so he returns with two more chai lattes soon enough.

Hanzo accepts his with a distracted, “thank you,” and Jesse lifts his own up to mockingly salute Fareeha, who’s hidden up on a building somewhere to his right, ready to spring into action if the arms dealer they’re trailing decides to show his face. He knows he and Hanzo got unusually lucky this time, to get assigned to blend in and watch until needed. It's a nice change of pace. They get to sit at a nice breezy table, enjoying some decent drinks with some fine company, while Fareeha sweats on a balcony in her cramped armor. 

At least, Jesse counts Hanzo as fine company. He’s pretty sure it’s reciprocated, too, although their current situation is a _little_ too close to what Jesse’d like to be doing in their free time, not just as part of a mission.

An odd movement catches his eye, and Jesse squints off into the distance. Someone is moving purposefully across the square, cutting through the crowd of tourists. “Hell, is that–”

“It is,” Hanzo confirms, tapping his comm. The team channel makes Jesse hear double, in his ear and from right next to him, and he takes a forlorn swig of his too-hot, soon-to-be-abandoned drink as they both stand and begin making their way towards the building the dealer disappeared into. “Target is approaching Zarya’s location. McCree and I are moving to assist.”

After all their hours of waiting, the takedown is rather anticlimactic. Zarya was stationed in the tackle shop, discussing in depth the equipment she would need for her fictional deep sea fishing trip with the owner, and the dealer spelled his own doom when he chose that building to cut through in his attempt to not be spotted. Even though they were quick to arrive, Jesse winds up feeling just a little bit extraneous when the extent of their help comes in disarming and cuffing the dealer, who Zarya’s already subdued with both arms pinned effortlessly behind his back.

Even with everyone spread out in positions all over the town, the island’s size means they’re loaded into the Orca in record time. Most of the team opts for a nap between Ilios and Gibraltar after being out in the heat for most of the day – Fareeha in particular has stripped down to the light athletic wear she wears under her armor and is stretched out on a bench, fast asleep – but Jesse finds himself unable to rest, thanks to having just enough caffeine over his chai-and-a-half to keep him alert. He and Hanzo wind up sitting at the table to avoid disturbing anyone else, Hanzo reading on a tablet while Jesse just enjoys the silence, after all the hours of conversation and background chatter today.

As the display shows that they’re about to cross into British airspace, Jesse clears his throat and says, “Shame we never got to finish that last drink. I told you his timing’d be shit.”

That startles a quiet laugh out of Hanzo. “You could have likely summoned him if you went in for refills earlier, but I...am glad you waited until you did.”

A slow grin unfurls on Jesse’s face. “Had a nice time, gettin’ some sun and a nice view of the sea? It's hard to beat.”

“Hm. The company was not bad, either.” It’s brief, but he sees Hanzo’s eyes flicker from the tablet to Jesse’s face, and then immediately back to the tablet after making eye contact.

And – oh. Jesse thinks he knows what that hesitant peek in his direction means, because he’s been sending them in Hanzo’s direction damn near all day. It gives him the courage to voice the idle thought that’s been growing since a few hours in. “You know, I’m pretty sure there’s a Kofi Aromo or two down in Gibraltar, if you wanted to let me make up that lost latte to you sometime.”

That gets Hanzo to look up for real, and he tilts his head, challenging. “Surely you know a better local place you can take me, rather than a chain?”

“Shoot, yeah, I’ll take you anywhere you want, Hanzo–”

“I do have one condition.”

Jesse shuts up and waits, uncertain if this is leading towards a yes or not. Hanzo settles a hand over his, and Jesse thinks he might have his answer.

“I get to treat, this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to get fics up for days 6 and 7 as well, so we'll see how that goes. (Fingers crossed!)
> 
> Come hang out on tumblr at pixelhanzo!


End file.
